Run
by Ldluk
Summary: Anastasia has a very dramatic past and she is trying with all her might to run from it.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Had you ever asked yourself who are you? Had you ever felt helpless ? Had you ever wanted to run away and became a new person? Had you ever thought you can create a new person ? I had. I tried. I failed. I learned. People don't change.

Chapter 1

It had been the 65th day since she thought she made a big change by moving at the other end of the world. She wasn't Anastasia anymore she was Anna. She wasn't living in Moscow anymore, she was now the resident of New York City. She was alive. She was still breathing. Nobody could get her. It was too far. It was too far. She would think that every single day since she left.

All that Anna would wish of was a happy life. A simple life, too bad that Anna couldn't have it, she knew Anastasia had too much past to just start it over.

She was breathing the cold air as she was walking with a cup of Sturbucks decaf coffee towards her rented apartment. November in New York City was't as tough as it was home. Moscow, she corrected herself, Moscow. Her home for the next 3 months would be New York City. She knew she couldn't live here, even if that was her dream. It would be too dangerous. She could be found. At the mere idea she felt dread washing through her body. Anna looked around, she still felt as she's being watched. She saw random people walking in the darkness of the night. Strangers. They were just simple people who had their simple life. Some of them would go to their family, some of them to their girlfriends, or some would have a party with friends. She envied them , why couldn't she be like them?, oblivious to the bad things that happen in the world.

She felt as her hands started slightly to shake. She took a few deep breaths and tried to relax. She knew she needed just two little pills, but she was afraid that one day she will be addicted to them, maybe she already was.

She opened her purse and started to look for the pills, without noticing she bumped into a hard wall of muscles. Fear started to capture her body. It was over. All her effort was ruined because she was stupid and couldn't look where she walks. She would run away but she already knew she would make it worse. She closed her eyes, as she was ready for the bad to come.

"Shit!" her eyes instantly looked at the man in front of her. He was fidgeting with his hands and trying to get rid of the coffee from his probably very expensive coat.

"I…I am…" she tried to apologize but the words seamed to be trapped in her throat.

"You, you what?" he looked at her challenging, then his eyes traveled from her face to her Starbucks mug, a disgusted expression appeared on his face,

" You spilled your coffee on me!"

Without shame she observed that the man in front of her was breathtakingly handsome. He was tall, about 6'2'' feet, dark hair and had the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"It's decaf" she tried to defend herself in a small voice.

"Who the hell cares?! you ruined my fucking coat!" he yelled and just went on.

"May I buy you a new one?" she said as she looked at his back.

He turned around, he looked at her. His stare made her uneasy.

"No, Anna." he said and walked away, his figure just becoming smaller and smaller…

Anna?! Panic overtook her, how in the world he knew her name ? Is it a sign ? Did _he_ already found her? Does she have to move now, without waiting another three months?

Anna exhaled as she tried to calm down her butterflies in her belly. She looked down at her mug, in big black letters was written Anna. Damn Starbucks!

She took a deep breath and went on.

That very night Anna couldn't stop thinking of the intriguing male she met. She wondered where would he go? at his girlfriend or maybe have a night with friends? he didn't look like the type of man that could go Friday night in a bar with friends to relax. She knew she had no chance to meet him again, but she could not stop thinking of his big frame against hers. She closed her eyes and fell asleep with that last thought.


	2. Chapter 2

In the darkness of the night I blindly tried to turn on my nightstand lamp. I breathed hard, I don't even know if I was breathing or was I suffocating. It happened again. I was having a panic attack. I picked up the glass of water that was sitting on my nightstand and put it to my lips. I sipped. Once. Twice. And then I started to cry. I couldn't change anything. I was trapped. I was in New York, but actually still living the past, my mind was still in Moscow. I couldn't let it go. I reached for my sleeping pills and took one in my palm, looked at it and then took another one from the bottle. Two. That will help better. I tried not to overthink. Yes, I knew pills like those were highly addictive, but they somehow eased the pain of my past.

I left the light on and turned on my side, trying to catch some sleep...

...

I wasn't ready to get out of bed, but my alarm was telling me otherwise. I rubbed my eyes with my palms and counted to three and at exactly three I left the comfort of my warm bed. I stretched my back and looked in the mirror. I looked at myself. Not impressed with me. Plain. I thought I look so plain.

I knew I needed to wear make up today and my best clothes. Today was an important day. I was having an interview for work. Somehow in the last 2 months I realized I need a job. I knew I had a lot of money in my bank account but I was getting skeptical that those money will lead HIM to me.

I needed to extinct anything that can correlate with my past. That was safer. I didn't need money. Not when that money were the reason of my sadness.

In about 45 minutes I was ready to get out of my apartment. I locked the door and put my keys in my purse. Before leaving I checked once again if the door was closed. It was.

I took the first yellow cab. I got in and said: "Grey Enterprise, please."

The driver nodded and pressed the gas pedal. I looked out the window. So many people. Such a busy city. After all it was New York. I felt better living in a place where there were so many people and nobody really cared of you. Where nobody on the street will tell you hello just to be friendly even if they don't know you. I felt safer.

It was a short drive. I got out of of the cab and instantly my view was hit by the tall building in front of me. I smiled. I couldn't believe I had a chance to work in a place like this.

...

Nervously fidgeting, I was waiting for the interview in the waiting area. I was reading my resume, not that I needed to, but that would help me keep my thoughts away. I almost jumped from my seat when the pretty blonde woman came to me and smiled.

"Anna, are you ready? Mr. Grey will see you now" she said.

I gulped. I had such a big urge to run away like a little girl and go back in my comfort zone.

She noticed my unease and said " Don't worry. Just be professional"

"I am ready" I said in a trembling voice, the sound was strange even for my ears.

I knocked on the door and reached for the knob of the door. I opened the door and was met by the grayest eyes I ever seen. I thought I will faint. I couldn't believe who was seated in the big chair behind the desk. It was the man I spilled coffee yesterday night. I closed my eyes and thought of leaving. I already knew I don't have a chance to get the job. But of course I didn't leave. And that was wrong. Because the very first step I made into his office , I tripped on the fucking carpet. My things were all lying on the floor. He stood up and helped me. The moment my hand touched his, I felt a chill though all my body. I knew I was about to have another panic attack , right in the middle of my interview.


End file.
